


The Best Part of Fishing Isn't the Fish

by Selah



Category: Jrock, lynch. (Band), the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Aoi (the GazettE), Bisexual Hazuki (lynch.), M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Hazuki and Aoi still don't have a relationship quite like normal people. But it's fine, they aren't normal people anyway.
Relationships: Aoi (the GazettE)/Hazuki (lynch.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: VK Yaoi 2020 Challenges





	The Best Part of Fishing Isn't the Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for VKY's December challenge, to write something inspired by real events. In this case, the real shared love of fishing between real!Aoi and real!Hazuki with a side of real!Hazuki playing Dead by Daylight lately. Sequel to [Truth and Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007692), so set no later than August of this year (and probably more like June). I, uh, haven't made these into a series yet cuz there's only the two fics and no current plans to continue, but who knows. Not like I'm in control of my inspiration. :p
> 
> also:  
> » indicates an outgoing text  
> « indicates an incoming text
> 
> and yes, Shiroyama is Aoi's canonical family name, deal with it.

Aoi reeled in his line, but of course there was nothing. Same sad story as all afternoon, which didn't stop him from huffing in annoyance that it had happened again.

“You're sure there's fish in this lake, right?” he asked, the frustration bleeding into his words.

“Fuck you,” his boyfriend replied, casually flipping him off while grinning.

Laughing, Aoi cast his line again. To be fair, he was well aware fishing tended to be like this; one day you might catch your limit in an hour and the next not so much as a nibble. Sure, it would be nice to bring in a whole bucket of fish, but if they didn't, well, it wasn't like they were going to starve or anything. As far as Aoi was concerned, catching fish wasn't nearly as important as the time he got to spend on the lake with Hazuki, the two of them just being together.

So of course right as he was having that thought, his boyfriend's phone chose that exact moment to start ringing. Aoi stole sidelong glances at Hazuki, watching the way anger scrunched his brows together and turned him into a terse, tense pillar of displeasure. Whatever the caller was saying, clearly it wasn't anything _good_.

“Yes, yes, fine, I hear you. Soon as I can,” Hazuki suddenly said, snarling and throwing his phone down at the bench. Yeah, definitely not good.

“Bad news?” Aoi asked, trying to sound casual.

“They want me back in Tokyo. Right now,” Hazuki muttered, reeling so hard the line tangled.

“Hey, hey, okay,” Aoi said, reaching out to stop his boyfriend's agitated movements. “Can't get there any quicker to fix whatever's blown up if you're so pissed off you're breaking everything. They _do_ know you're down here, right? That you aren't even in the prefecture?”

“They know, yeah,” Hazuki grumbled.

“All right then, take a deep breath. Let me pack this up, and then you can drive us back to the marina. We'll take it from there, yeah?”

“Sorry, I just … sorry,” Hazuki huffed, surrendering his fishing pole a little too easily.

“It's fine. Believe me, I get it,” Aoi said, flashing him a thin smile. “And hey, we didn't catch anything, so that's one less thing to deal with!”

The startled bark of laughter wasn't quite Hazuki's usual laugh, but Aoi would take it. Little steps. Whatever had gone wrong back home, he had confidence his boyfriend would be able to straighten things out. And if not, well, he had some ideas on what he could do to at least make Hazuki feel a bit better about the whole thing.

* * *

They didn't talk on the drive back, Hazuki barely managing a mumbled promise to call him later when Aoi dropped him off at his apartment. Considering Hazuki had spent the last half hour of the drive up from Lake Biwa texting someone and getting increasingly irritated with the responses, Aoi was worried. But not having even the first clue what might have gone wrong, he didn't know what, if anything, he could do about it. Even after he got back to his own apartment, he just sat in his car for awhile, mulling over the whole thing and getting nowhere. He didn't even know if it was a band problem or a personal brand problem or something else entirely. And since Hazuki hadn't wanted to talk to him about it….

_If he wants you to know, he'll tell you_ , Aoi reminded himself. It only sort of helped.

At a loss for what else he could possibly do to improve his boyfriend's situation, or at least his state of mind, Aoi fired off a quick text to Reo, asking if he was busy. When he didn't get an immediate response, he told himself that probably meant band business, which sucked but at least gave him something concrete for his boyfriend's mood. Still meant there was nothing he could do, not about the immediate problem, anyway. Going into his own apartment, he settled for leaving his boyfriend a breathless voicemail before getting on with the remainder of his day.

* * *

Hazuki scowled at his phone; who the hell even left voicemail messages anymore? Not interested in wasting his time, he pulled up the transcript … and then had to smile at the opening lines.

_'Hazuki, I know you're reading this right now, stop being a sour puss and actually listen to the message, you jerk. I mean it. Stop reading right now, or I'll make you regret it!'_

Well, with an opening like that, how could he resist? And yet even with him and Aoi having dated for several months now, Hazuki had _not_ been prepared for the full contents of his boyfriend's message.

» what the actual fuck, Shiroyama?

« Now is that any sort of proper response to your boyfriend offering you the blowjob of a lifetime?  
« Stop being a dick and call me like you promised!

» Jerk.

« Bitch  
« Call me!

It was stupid, sure, but Hazuki was grinning as he swiped the call button.

_“Well it's about time. Lookin' for a good time, sexy?”_

“I'm in the same clothes as on the boat, you idiot,” he mock-grumbled, trying not to laugh at his boyfriend's antics.

_“Your point?”_ Aoi countered, and Hazuki could _hear_ the smirk in his voice. _“I know what body's under those clothes, and I stand by my earlier assessment.”_

“You're ridiculous, you know that?” he replied, unable to completely keep his amusement to himself any longer. “And … I'm sorry for being an insensitive ass earlier.”

_“Huh? Oh please, already forgotten. You were stressed.”_

“That's not an excuse for treating you like crap,” he countered before taking a deep breath and sighing. “You're really bad at this, you know that?”

_“At … accepting apologies? Yeah, I really am,”_ Aoi agreed with a low chuckle. _“Much better at giving them, more experience at it.”_

“That's a mood,” Hazuki mumbled, shaking his head.

How many times now had he been the one apologizing again and again in his relationships while his girlfriends had tried to make themselves the martyrs. Apologizing for his schedule, for not being around, for having to drop everything on short notice because this or that snafu. Or _not_ being able to drop everything to come to her rescue. 

_“So … pizza or fried chicken?”_

“Uh … what?”

_“Pizza or fried chicken! It's not brain surgery, Hacchan, just pick.”_

“Uh … chicken, I guess?” he said, suddenly remembering he hadn't eaten since lunch.

_“Good choice. I'll be over in a bit, so don't do anything stupid.”_

“Aoi….”

_“Nope, you still owe me at_ least _four more hours together,”_ his boyfriend insisted. _“You are not getting out of it just because of some fuck-up at wherever fucked up and ruined our one day off together.”_

“You don't have to put it like that.”

_“Like what?”_

“Like we aren't going to get more days off together.”

_“Oh we are definitely getting more days off together, that's not even a question,”_ Aoi agreed. _“But you still owe me, and why are you even arguing about this??”_

“I'm not! I'm really, really not,” Hazuki said, laughing a little. “Sorry, I … sorry.”

_“I think we've already established that I am completely shit at accepting apologies, so just stop already. Just … make sure there's plenty of beer?”_

“When do I ever not have beer, Aoi?”

_“You say that like I've known you more than four months. I don't know! It could happen!”_ his boyfriend protested.

“Excuse you, we've been dating for _six_ months now,” Hazuki teased; he was almost positive Aoi was baiting him on purpose, but even if he was, it felt … good, this easy banter.

_“Yes, because those two months make a huge difference in my ability to know your beer habits,”_ Aoi said, mock-huffing and, in Hazuki's mental image of him anyway, rolling his eyes. _“So tell me, do I need to let you go so you can buy more or not?”_

“Plenty of beer, both in the fridge and not. Also several bottles of different rums, a couple vodkas, some wines, and something like half a dozen bottles of sake. Might even have some brandy stashed somewhere, and I don't really remember what all else might be in that cabinet.”

_“Excellent. Now if you don't mind, I have to drive to pick up dinner, so I'll see you in half an hour? Give or take?”_

“I'll be here, with Dead by Daylight loaded and ready to go,” he agreed, feeling better than he had in hours now.

_“Sweet talker,”_ Aoi replied, chuckling again. _“Love you, babe.”_

“Love you, too.”

Maybe it was stupid to feel this good over just a couple of words, but after everything, all those other failed relationships, the way Aoi gave his love so easily, the way it was so easy for Hazuki to say it himself … it meant everything.


End file.
